


[燐ニキ] 爱则加诸膝

by aidiomok



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidiomok/pseuds/aidiomok
Summary: 和燐音君回到了他的故乡，微妙的阻力接踵而至。到最后，燐音君终于说出了，「niki，现在后悔还来得及。」
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Kudos: 10





	[燐ニキ] 爱则加诸膝

*回乡if线  
*有入住天城村就只能结婚的设定及相应的结婚描写

1.  
「最后的机会了，想再吃一次东京的荞麦面呢……」  
小声嘟囔着的椎名，刚一抬头，正瞧见了远远靠近的红色巴士。  
「怎么了吗，niki？」  
不远处的男人转过身来看向自己，椎名摇摇头，「没有。」

据燐音的说法，去『那里』的班车一天也只有一趟而已，在这个时间点去吃荞麦面的话，不免要造成麻烦。  
晃晃悠悠的巴士在两人面前停下了，车门打开的那一刻，闻到了很臭的汽油味。  
「还真是不受重视的机器啊，味道这么重。」  
走在前面的燐音不满地用手扇着味道，行李箱的滑轮跟着他的步伐在柏油路面划出两道白线。  
在巴士内部过高温度的迎接下，椎名跟着踏了上去。他抱紧了怀里的背包，那里头塞了满满的食物。  
所幸车里压根没有什么乘客，椎名顺势和燐音一起坐到了最后一排，那里的话，有很长的一排座位，困了甚至可以躺下休息。  
「大概要花多长的时间？」  
「嗯……接近两天的样子，到终点站以后，还要再转好几班车。」  
要去一个像是异世界的地方一定不容易，但听到这么远的距离不免还是有些惊讶。  
「哇啊，食物不知道有没有带够……」  
「中途会有休息站的，在那儿还可以买吃的吧？」  
「说的也是。」  
要说长途旅行也不是没经历过，如果是慢吞吞的火车，也是可以轻易耗上很多天的，但是像这样只有两个人的旅途是头一回。

「我是说啊，niki你……真的要和我去吗？」  
第二次被问了这个问题。  
「我说过了没问题，食物方面也可以解决不是吗？」  
身体贴着震颤的车窗，niki一边说着，一边从包里取出一袋面包，大口大口吃了起来。  
只是等待巴士的时间，肚子就开始饿了。  
「这样啊。」  
燐音没再说什么，他撑着下巴，神色有些乏味地望着窗外不断飞驰的景色。  
用吃着食物的间隙瞥了对方一眼，椎名想起之前其实也被这么问过。

总觉得，燐音君似乎很在意这个问题。  
他究竟想得到怎样的回答呢。

2.  
之前也听燐音说过一些关于故乡的事。  
但唯一的印象就只有「像是异世界一样」，更多的细节并不了解。  
亲身经历还是要比想象中更稀奇，原来日本还可以有这么远的地方……这种远倒不只是距离上，更多是体力原因，在巴士上一路颠簸到了终点站，揉着硬邦邦的肩膀下了车，还不等呼吸几口新鲜空气，又被燐音拉着去了不远处的电车站。  
电车站人满为患，两个人只好挤了一路，等好不容易有了空位，却又到了该下车的站点。  
没有什么时候去坐下来好好吃顿饭，紧跟着又去坐了一辆通宵的班车，按燐音的说法，现在这辆是最后的了。  
燐音君对这样复杂的流程倒是很熟练，明明上一次去东京已经是四年前了……这些去往燐音家乡的车站却好像成为了被时间遗忘的标记点，蒙着一层层象征停滞的尘埃。  
终于下车时，感觉身体已经不是自己的了，很累，出了一身的汗，长发也粘乎乎的，现在只想洗个热水澡，然后大吃一顿。  
「这下总该要到了吧，燐音君？」  
「接下来还得步行一小时呢。」

面对沿着山坡的泥泞小路，椎名微微张大了嘴巴，那条路一眼仿佛望不到头，直直延伸至山的深处。  
「看来昨天刚下过雨，这条路不好走了啊，」燐音皱皱眉，做了个令椎名心寒的判断，「得走上两个小时才行。」  
「真是的，燐音君不会是故意耍我吧，我真的哭给你看哦？」  
「不是的，niki，我之前也是这样走过来的。」  
燐音似乎有些惊讶，说来也奇怪，像这样漫长的道路，他却一副理所当然的样子，对异乡人丝毫的同理心都不剩。  
「好吧，我要先买吃的再出发。」  
巴士停下的地方有个简陋的休息站，里头只有个秃顶的大爷在看管。  
瞧见椎名走过去，大爷还指了指一旁的红色电话亭，似乎以为椎名要用那个。  
「小伙子，再往前走可就没信号了，要打电话只能在我们这儿。」  
椎名楞了一下，扭头看向燐音，后者似乎有些苦恼，接着从裤袋里摸索了一阵，手里变出好几枚硬币出来。  
「在这里打电话只能用硬币。」  
「咦？可我没说要……」  
「你就接着吧。」  
被燐音硬塞了一堆硬币，椎名一头雾水。  
「怎么了？一脸吃惊的样子？」  
「感觉很稀奇，我也能有从燐音君那里拿到钱的时候啊。」  
椎名捏着那些硬币，有些小心地收进了钱包。  
「是吗？哈哈。」自己的话似乎逗笑了燐音，对方伸出手，不客气拽了拽椎名的发尾。  
「喂！我的头发现在可是油乎乎的，你要记得洗手！」  
「放心吧，」燐音的语气里透着几分愉悦，仔细一想的话，这一路似乎都没听他这样笑过。「niki也可以从我这里得到很多东西，钱也好，食物也好，住处也好，我都会给你的。」  
「真的？」  
「我说过了，会让niki幸福的。」  
听起来好像真的变天了一样，明明来之前也知道的事，真实发生的时候，还有在做梦的感觉。  
「幸福吗……」  
或许是这样吧，有饭吃，有地方住，这不就是自己想要的吗？  
没有什么可不满的，只是2小时的路程而已。

脚下的泥泞小路不知何时变成了碎石路，又渐渐变成了修葺平坦的石板路，拨开最后几道灌木丛后，陌生的村庄映入了眼帘。  
「哐当——」的声音，有人手里的脸盆掉到了地上。  
那人穿着椎名熟系又觉得陌生的衣服……他似乎见一彩穿过这样的服装，不过，一彩那件似乎要更华丽些。  
陌生的村民愣了半响，张大了嘴，终于发出叫喊声。  
「燐音大人、燐音大人回来了！」

3.  
在村庄入口明明看到了那样喜极而泣的画面，现在却像罪人一样，双双跪在了榻榻米上。  
和想象中的不一样，迎接椎名和燐音的并不是一场欢迎会，而是燐音口中像审判一样的仪式。  
一群穿着彩色民族服装的老人绕着他们，正襟危坐，神色严肃，气氛要比想象中的严肃。  
「燐音大人，追随您离开的一彩大人呢？」  
「一彩那家伙啊……已经被我除籍咯？」  
跪在一旁的男人云淡风轻地说了不得了的话，周围响起一片惊诧的吸气声，即便是椎名都不免投去惊讶的目光。  
是吗……燐音君离开之前还做了这样的决定啊。  
的确像是他的风格。  
那样做的话，Alkaloid就可以继续活动下去了，是件好事呢。  
也不知怎么地，惊讶只持续了几秒，自己就比这些长老们要更快接受了这件事。  
「除籍是我做的决定，怎么？我回来了还不够吗？」  
「不，如果是您的意思的话……」  
「燐音大人，现任君主的身体已经无法支撑下去了……我们希望您能在禁闭期结束后，立刻举行加冕仪式。」  
「禁闭？那是怎么一回事？」  
抓到了那句话中让人在意的词汇，椎名没多想便开了口。  
但自己到底是外人，忽然出声，反倒让气氛更压抑了，长老们面面相觑了好一会儿，犹豫着是不是要回答。  
「燐音大人，老夫之前就想问，这位是……」  
「我带回来的，做饭很好吃哦。」燐音轻巧地笑了笑，一把揽过椎名的肩膀，「介绍一下，他是椎名niki，我……要让他入籍。」  
「这……外人怎么能加入？」  
「从来没发生过这种事啊。」  
「燐音大人，这未免也胡来过度了。」  
周围一片抗议的声音是始料未及的，椎名皱起眉，小声问道，「喂，和之前说的不一样吧？」  
不是一副很轻松的样子跟我说，多养活一个人不难吗？  
「你等着就行。」  
燐音在椎名耳边轻声回答，随即抬起头，一副动怒的模样。  
「你们想违抗我的命令吗？」  
「抱歉，燐音大人……请容我们做近一步讨论。」

空荡荡的房间里只剩下了椎名和燐音，隔着纸门能听到长老们隐约的吵闹声。  
「我不会还得灰溜溜地回去吧，燐音君？」  
「不可能啦。」  
「你最好别骗我哦，一路上坐了那么久的车……肚子又饿，吃了好多好多东西才能到这里来，如果最后还得回去我要揍你哦！」  
「你别一副要哭的样子啦……真是的，niki你这家伙，就这么想待在这里吗？」  
「那当然啊！说好的这次换我从燐音君这里索取东西呢？你想骗我吗，恶魔！」  
小声地吵着架，还没等到对方的回答，纸门就「哗—」地一声又被拉开了。  
「燐音大人，很抱歉，我们得延长对你的禁闭期。」  
「无所谓，反正你们也只会搞这一套。」  
「您又这么说话了……」  
「niki可以留下来了？」  
「关于那位先生……在您禁闭期间，我们会把他当作尊贵的客人对待的。」

燐音揉着手腕站起身，还打了一个大大的哈欠，「那就从现在开始计时吧，不管你们这次又打算关我多久。」  
「非常抱歉，因为您私自逃出去这么多年，这次的惩罚可不能那么轻易结束。」  
「随便你们。」  
「喂，燐音君……」椎名想叫住要离开的男人，却有两个穿着民族长裙的侍女走到他面前。  
因为还在跪着，所以视野被完全遮住了。  
「那么，椎名先生请跟我们过来。」

「去吧niki，」听到了燐音的声音，却像是隔了很远的距离，「去和他们多要点吃的！」

4.  
那之后，燐音就不见了。  
没来得及和他说上更多……连听到的最后一句话都有点滑稽。  
椎名被侍女领着去了一间木屋，虽然知道燐音在故乡是君主一类的位置，但这个七拐八拐的地方还是大的让人有些害怕。  
搞了半天在东京的住处只有燐音家一个更衣室那么大而已。  
走进像是时代剧里才会演出的房间，那里头挂着和一彩之前更像的民族服饰，侍女们走上来，打开了另一旁的门，那里竟然是一个私人温泉。  
「请让我们为您洗澡。」  
「不不不不，我这么大年纪了，洗澡这种事还是……」  
在女士面前裸体也太害羞了，椎名三两下躲到了门后，脱掉衣服便跳到温泉里。  
因为太过紧张，也没能舒舒服服泡个澡，随便洗了几下就围着毛巾出来了。  
门后，侍女们果然还在等着。  
「衣服的话我也可以自己来。」  
虽然椎名这么抗议了，但又在仔细观察了那套复杂的服饰后无奈地低下了头，任由偷笑的侍女们靠近。  
「内衣的话还请让我自己来……」  
这一点坚持得到了理解，躲在屏风后面更换了纯白色的里衣，因为和和服差不多，所以到这里为止还算容易。  
两位侍女又帮着椎名穿完了一整套衣服，椎名小心地记着那些数不清数量的结绳，在心里盘算着距离自己独立穿衣还需要多长的时间。  
原先的衣服倒是没被要求丢掉，只是收进了一旁的壁橱里，椎名眯了眯眼，在里头还看到了几套其它的现代服饰。  
那些大概是燐音君去东京时候会换上的吧……  
想着这些有的没的事，侍女们捧着红色的托盘走到他面前。  
「啊呀，椎名先生没有耳洞呢。」  
「诶？」  
托盘上是一对红色的耳坠，仔细一看，好像燐音君也戴过相似的。

说真的，好歹当过几年的偶像，在演出时被要求戴上饰品也是常有的事，但给自己的耳环一般都是那种无需耳洞的磁铁式，并没有强制的耳洞要求。  
本身就是容易挨饿的体质，所以更讨厌无所谓的身体疼痛……因为这样的原因拒绝了打耳洞。  
但在这里没有那种便捷的科技，钩子一样的耳坠被摆放到了桌上，侍女的手中捏起闪着银光的长针。  
「那个……一定要打吗？」  
「如果想住在这俩的话，是需要的哦。」  
入乡随俗也可以理解……椎名咬咬牙，闭上了眼，「来吧！」

被火烤过的针穿透了耳垂，血珠顺着滴落下来，生平第一次打了耳洞。  
侍女们用酒一样的东西给耳朵消了毒，在这一点上倒是意外地很有常识，银制的耳棒也被塞了进来。  
「请您在伤口开始结痂后戴上这幅耳坠。」  
侍女最后吩咐了一句，鞠了躬，郑重地把耳坠交到椎名手里。  
总觉得有种微妙的沉重感。

椎名甩甩脑袋，又跟着她们穿过好几条走道，终于到了一间大屋子前。  
「我以后就住这里吗？」  
「是的，因为您是君主带回来的，在君主回来之前，您就住在他的房间。」  
「咦？这里是燐音君的房间啊……」  
这倒是预料之外的发展，本以为燐音会给自己安排新的房子，没想到是搬来和他一起住了。  
还真是和过去完全相反。  
不过燐音还在被关禁闭，以后的事也不一定。  
「对了，你们这里有厨房吗？别看我这样，其实很擅长做饭呢，请问可以……」  
「抱歉，在君主回来之前，我们对您没有任何的要求。」  
「不是说要求啦，只是我想帮忙……」  
「很对不起，」侍女们弯下腰，面露难色，「我们无法擅作主张。」

关上房间门已经是深夜了，差不多也是休息的时候。  
椎名不自觉地叹了一口气，看着宛如时代剧的房间布置，好像在做梦。  
现代社会很难遇到这样的事吧？  
这里是燐音君住过很多年的地方……虽然有几分好奇，但被收拾的过于整洁了。  
看不到什么有个人痕迹的东西。  
只有衣柜里挂着几件和身上差不多的衣物，那应该是燐音的换洗服饰。  
大致转了一圈，椎名也没去在意一身复杂的衣服，直直倒在了地上柔软的床榻上。  
「呼——明天再试着去找找厨房吧。」

5.  
第二天，早餐很早就送了过来，是以前从未吃过的奇怪料理。  
味道意外的还不错，椎名一时之间很想去和做这些菜的厨师聊聊，但并没有人准许他去厨房的要求。  
「说起来，燐音君以前也说没吃过土豆炖肉……」椎名喃喃自语着，「看来这里的食物自成一派呢。」  
回忆中17岁的燐音君第一次吃到土豆炖肉笑得很开心，和前几天看到的燐音君比起来……  
果然，还是多少能察觉到那并非真心的笑意。

回到这里的燐音君大概很沮丧……但即便如此，自己的命运也跟着变得很糟糕，所以没有什么余裕去更多地安慰对方。  
事到如今就算跟他说……「再一起回东京吧。」也没有意义吧？  
按燐音君的说法，这里是他生活的地方，也是终究要回来的地方，如今只是没能按照预定计划那样，过早地回来了。  
做出这样的决定是自己能想到的唯一解决方式。

耳朵比想象中愈合的更慢，取出耳棒时，一阵阵地刺痛。  
每天都必须消毒，更换银棒才行，耳洞比自己想象的要麻烦很多。  
只是这样的事都嫌麻烦，果然自己并不适合成为偶像那样的生物。

更换完耳棒后，椎名试着出去找了厨房，虽然是顺着空气中的味道成功找到了，但厨房门口的村人看起来很困扰，椎名只好道歉着离开了那里。  
自己在这里似乎只会添麻烦……虽然也早就这么和燐音君说了，但那时以为是很轻松的。  
嘛，其实不需要考虑那么多，只要供饭就足够了。

无所事事的椎名在燐音回来之前，便过上了每天只管吃饭的生活。  
不记得是第几天了的时候，想起之前带过来的手机。  
麻烦侍女们拿来了原先的衣服，在口袋里找出了手机，万幸因为关机，还有充足的电量。其实也不必那么担心，因为燐音是君主，房间里也准备了一些电器，比起其他住民要享受得到更多的便利。  
但手机信号是完全没有的。

打了一上午的贪吃蛇小游戏后，椎名百无聊赖地注视起左上角的信号格。  
「我记得……当时的大爷说……」  
衣服口袋里还有燐音君当时给的几枚硬币，现在看来，燐音早就预料到了现在的情况。  
奇怪的是，一路上椎名也没听对方说过禁闭的事。

电话亭大概是有信号的，只是一条道走到底，也不用担心会迷路。  
和村里人说了自己的想法后，那边并没有阻止，相反，还露出了笑容，给自己塞了一大盒的便当过来。  
椎名愣愣地走出了村庄，一回头，所有人都在各自忙碌着。  
对这里的人来说，自己是不需要的外来者。

总感觉被大家以为是找借口要回东京了。  
「被期待离开了啊……」走在石板路上如此嘟囔着，椎名稍微有点不爽，「燐音君明明都还没回来呢。」

这两天阳光很好，泥土路也硬邦邦的，路程只花了一小时便结束了。  
和想象中不同的是，手机在这里也没有信号。  
「大爷，这里的电话真的能打吗？」  
「当然，当然。」  
纳闷着信号为什么只针对电话亭有效，椎名只好乖乖投了硬币进去。  
「嘟——嘟——」响了两声，对面响起了樱河爽朗的声音，「喂~？」  
「小琥珀，是我哦，niki~」  
「哇！niki桑，你终于给我打电话了吗？话说这是什么奇怪的号码？」  
「哈哈，说起来有点复杂……我现在在燐音君的家乡。」  
「哈？你真的跑去那个异世界啦？」  
「嗯……」  
太久没和人交流了，以至于现在只想听琥珀充满活力的声音，自己倒是想不到该说什么话。  
不过，实际上也只过了十几天而已。  
「我说真的啊，你和燐音桑还是快点回来吧，居然那么自顾自就走了，我们真的乱成一团啊！你说对吧，himeru桑？」  
「himeru君也在吗？」  
「嗯，他就在我旁边哦，niki要听他说话吗？」  
「好啊！」  
电话那头一阵骚动，himeru冷淡的声音跟着响起。  
「老实说，himeru觉得椎名这次的做法有点出乎了预料。」  
「是吗？」  
「天城会这么做，himeru觉得并没有错，但不能说是最好的解决方式，但椎名会这么做，又是为什么？」  
「大概是我不能放着那家伙不管吧。」  
「原来如此，世人也会生出这样的感情呢。」  
「himeru桑，快问问他回来的事啦！」  
「你会回来吗，椎名？」  
「大概不回去了吧。」  
「怎么这样！niki桑还有在国外的父母吧？真的准你做这样的事吗？」  
「那个的话……我会想办法解决的。」  
其实还没和父母说过这件事，确实也是个烦恼，但眼下，这部电话真能接通国外吗？  
「王道祭过几天又要举办了哦，我和himeru桑打算以Crazy：B的名义参加，你们真的不回来吗？」  
「抱歉……谢谢你们了，小琥珀。」  
「椎名……」  
「但我真的已经决定了哦，因为本来就不是偶像啦。」  
「姑且问你一个问题，椎名，假设开心的程度有比例的话，你现在是多少？」  
「唔……每天不需要劳动，就有食物送过来……大概有百分之五十吧！」  
「这样吗？比himeru想象中要高呢。」  
「嗯。」

挂掉电话时心里有一阵难言的满足感，哼着Crazy：B时期的歌就走上了回去的路。  
「咦？您好……」  
村人看到自己回来似乎很惊讶，也难怪，他们没想过这个陌生人还会出现吧？  
「抱歉，这就给您准备晚餐！」  
「麻烦了。」  
走进卧房后，却发现手机闪烁着光亮。  
一路上也不知是在哪个地方，瞬间有了信号，但只有短短的一瞬间——收到了来自父母的邮件。

6.  
椎名横躺在被褥上，叹着气瞧着天花板。  
也不知是第几次删除了信件箱里的草稿。  
总觉得难以向父母解释。

忽然收到了对方包含爱意的、对近况的询问。  
如果是单纯的生气的话还不会那么难办。

以前就已经拒绝过一次出国，但如今，随着偶像生活的结束，过去的那些麻烦也解决得差不多了。  
父亲在邮件里困惑着为何无法联络上，随即发出了对儿子同住的邀请。  
其实并不想去国外……外语很差，不想整天和说不上话、饮食习惯又完全不同的外国人生活在一起。  
话说现在的生活和国外好像也差不多？

是不是该麻烦燐音君想想怎么解决跨国电话的问题呢？  
正在兀自烦恼着，身后的纸门却被拉开了。  
椎名有些惊讶地扭过头，一道陌生的身影，头上戴着奇怪的王冠。  
「你好，椎名先生，很抱歉现在才来见你。」  
「您是……」  
「我是燐音的父亲。」

这样邋遢躺着的时候见到这里的君主，是意料之外的发展。  
「您、您好！失礼了！」  
椎名鲤鱼打挺一样端坐起身，惶恐着对方是不是要一怒之下将自己逐出村子。  
「你不必紧张，我们聊聊。」  
这样一说就更紧张了。  
「……原来燐音说的孩子就是你啊。」  
「什么？」  
「我开门见山地说。」  
「好……」  
椎名犹豫着自己是不是该站起来，这样坐在被褥上听长辈训话，总有种不礼貌的感觉。  
「老实说，我并不支持你入籍。」  
「嗯……」  
多少也有点预料到会是这个反应。  
「你是外乡人，还是从『那个地方』过来的，我不希望燐音再受到奇怪的影响，做出逃出去这样的事了。」  
「……」  
「但要你留下来也是燐音的意思……哎。」  
苍老的君主长长地叹了口气，语气里满是无奈。  
「这次回来，我察觉到燐音变了很多，那样的性格，即便是我，也不知如何应付……但你的话……」  
「您是说……？」  
「希望你能做好自己分内的事，留在这里好好陪伴着我的儿子，也就是这里未来的君主，作为父亲……这也是我的请求。」

7.  
那之后又编辑了很多次邮件，最终也没能定稿。  
不知不觉就犯了困，在被褥上睡着了。

在梦里，似乎被拖入了碧绿的潭水中……沉重的水包裹住了四肢，拽着整个身体往下沉，呼吸也被夺走了。  
一只从潭底蹿出的、巨大的红鱼贴了过来，蓝色的眼睛紧盯着自己，有些可怖。  
那条鱼紧跟着用鱼鳍、狠狠刺透了自己的胸口。  
「嘶……」  
很痛，椎名在冷汗中睁开了双眼。  
还是第一次做这么奇怪的梦……以往明明都是食物。

「醒了？」  
「……咦？」  
睁开眼的时候，一双蓝色的眼睛正垂下来，温柔地注视着椎名。  
刺痛的原因……是燐音正用手指揉着自己通红的耳垂。  
「niki……打耳洞了啊。」  
「嗯，伤口还没结痂呢。」

男人不知是什么时候躺在了身边，轻笑着玩弄着从未见过的耳洞。  
原来今天是燐音君从小黑屋出来的日子。  
没有村人来通知自己，所以没能第一时间见到对方。  
「我看看……已经差不多了哦，niki，你准备好了吗？」  
红色的耳坠躺在了燐音的手心里。

8.  
银制的耳棒被取下来，燐音亲手将那副耳坠给自己戴上了。  
「niki这样好像我的妻子一样。」  
顺着对方的视线，衣柜旁的大铜镜里，映出了两人的身影。  
散着的灰色长发，穿着相似的服装，戴着一样的耳坠，与燐音站在了一起。  
「哈哈，这么一看是有点像呢。」  
「niki刚刚看到我，好像松了口气？」  
「嗯？是这样吗？」  
「就好像和我撒娇一样……」  
头一次不是粗暴地拉扯发尾，燐音温柔地抚摸着椎名的长发。  
「但是啊niki……你差不多也体会到了吧？不要以为我回来就结束了，像这样的生活只是起点而已。」  
只是，从男人口中说出的话却分外残酷。  
「族人并不同意你入籍，所以只剩下结婚这个办法了，可即便结婚了，我也不能时时陪着你。」  
「……你说的是真的结婚？物理意义上的吗？」  
「嗯。我和你说过的，我的故乡这里，男人之间也是可以结婚的。」  
「原来燐音君的家乡真的可以这样啊……」  
心里只是对这件事有点惊讶。  
「niki不愿意吗？」  
「也说不上……只是有点奇怪。」  
「即便结婚了。」燐音顿了顿，想了一会儿，才继续道，「即便结婚了，也是这样的生活，没有网络，电话也打不了，最重要的是，你从此会失去自由……」  
「失去自由是指？」  
「这里不像东京，并没有可以离婚的规矩。而且大家对君主的伴侣要求很多，如果你有什么自己想做的事，多半不会被允许的，只能像女人那样乖乖生孩子。」  
「喂，那种事就更不可能了吧？很奇怪哦你的话。」  
椎名多少有点生气，抢过了话头，「厨房呢？如果和你结婚，我可以去厨房吗？」  
「嘛……这应该没什么问题。」  
「那就足够了，对我这个料理人来说，这样就知足了啊。」  
「你还是没听懂我在说什么啊，niki，我带你过来，是想让你切身地体会到……」  
燐音真的苦恼了起来，兀自抓乱了自己的头发，好一会儿才抬起头看着椎名。  
「选择这里的话，那些闪闪发亮的东西都会离你而去了。」  
「我知道你的意思，但是niki，现在后悔还来得及。」

9.  
向燐音问到了和父母打视频电话的方法。  
要去坐另一班巴士，路况好的话，总路程一个半小时就可以到。  
拜托了燐音和自己一道去，对方有些无奈地点了点头。

椎名当然知道，燐音在等一个回复。  
说完全不害怕是假的，尽管之前口放豪言说要过来继续照顾燐音一辈子，但实际上来了以后要面对的比想象中更多。  
结婚的事也是，超出了预料。

路过电话亭的时候，怂恿着燐音一起打了电话。  
尽管到了有信号的地方用手机就行，但因为投币电话的体验很新鲜，椎名无论如何也想拉着燐音一起试试。  
电话那头的琥珀狠狠批评了燐音一顿，又说到最近一彩所在的Alkaloid在舞台上大放异彩，很受欢迎。  
——「所以啊你们，什么时候才回来一起演出？」

挂断电话的时候，椎名思考着燐音口中闪闪发亮的事物，大概舞台对燐音而言，就是那样的东西吧。  
「该走了，niki。」  
「嗯。」  
又一起坐了二十分钟的巴士，终于到了一个有些许现代痕迹的车辆维修站。  
「这里的网络信号足够了。」  
「好的，等我给爸妈打过去……」  
「我先走开，你谈吧。」  
「等等，燐音君。」  
下意识地拉住了对方的手，得到了燐音有些惊诧的眼神。  
「你不用走开。」  
「niki还真是残忍啊……」  
燐音耸耸肩，到底没有离开。

网络电话很快便接通了，视频那头的父母看到自己和燐音待在一起，眼泪都跟着出来了。  
「爸爸妈妈已经很久没联系到你了……niki，来这里吧，和我们一起生活。」  
「反正偶像什么的都已经结束了不是吗？」  
「爸爸，妈妈，我想好了。」  
察觉到身边的人垂下的肩膀，椎名拉紧了对方想退开的手。  
「我要留在这里，和燐音君一起。」

10.  
「那样……真的可以吗？你的父母不会接受吧？」  
「没关系，他们知道我的。」  
椎名一向是最固执、最坚定的孩子。  
「但是……」  
「燐音君一直以来都是像这样生活的吧？」  
「嗯？」  
「那些闪闪发亮的事物没了，真的很可惜。我是这样，你也是一样的。」  
「niki……」  
「但是，虽然如此，也不全是黑暗吧？我早跟你说过，我是很容易满足的人，也愿意接受那些不公平的命运，但燐音君一直在干涉我的命运，尽管最后好像还是失败了，但这次，要换我来干涉你的命运哦！」  
「明明就是个niki，在说什么大话啊……」  
「虽然只是不及格的幸福……总之呢，你说的入籍方式，我也可以接受。」  
「你是说……」  
「只要这样就足够开心起来了吧？那些闪亮的东西，我们一起抛弃掉。」  
「嗯，我很高兴……」  
「我啊、从来的那一刻，从放弃荞麦面的那一刻，就知道、这是一张单程票，所以……」  
「niki？等等、不、不要哭，对不起……」  
「所以燐音君不要这么自作主张，想把我推回去啊……」  
「真是的……」手指被扣住了，跟着听到燐音君小声的抱怨，「你以为我是下了多大的决心，才愿意给你后悔的机会……」

11.  
牵着手的时候，发现燐音比想象中要紧张，手心里都是汗。  
但因为被宽大的婚服袖子遮挡着，只有椎名会注意到这一点。  
「燐音君在紧张吗？」  
周围响起了喜庆的乐曲，现在是新任君主的加冕仪式……以及同时举行的娶妻仪式。

「和niki结婚原本就是我的计划……所以……」  
戴着王冠的燐音很帅气，那张脸在此刻浮现出不多见的红晕，椎名见了，噗嗤笑出声。  
「看来你还是很高兴的哦。」  
「哼，结婚的时候，谁都会高兴的。」  
燐音鼓气地抓紧了椎名的手，身体跟着贴近。  
「niki真的做好准备了吗？结婚可不只是参加这样的仪式而已。」  
「什么？难道还要做饭吗？」  
「你啊……」  
身边的长老们已经皱起了眉，显然对这样在婚礼现场叨叨个不停的新人有意见。  
但天城燐音才不会理会，自顾自地贴近椎名的耳边，舔了舔挂着耳坠的耳垂。  
「还有这件事。」  
「喂，燐音君……！」

「咳咳！」  
身边的长老们大声咳嗽着，当作没听到。  
「niki，你的衣服还是没穿好哦。」  
「诶？不会吧？」  
明明经过这么多天的魔鬼训练，已经可以很熟练地自己换衣服了啊？  
「这件是婚服，扣子要多一个。」  
燐音说着凑上来，帮他扣上了领口上隐秘的扣子。  
想起早上从房间出来时，那个木质的大衣柜里，挂在一起的两件衣服，款式很像，尺寸一大一小。  
未来，那里还会挂上更多的衣服吧。

「以后我每天都可以给niki穿衣服。」  
嘴上这么说着，燐音坏坏地笑起来，「也可以给你脱衣服~」  
在长老们带着怒火的责备声中，燐音紧紧拥抱了椎名。  
「燐音君现在觉得幸福吗？」  
「嗯。」  
能听到燐音话里的笑意，但因为被抱着，并不能看到对方的脸，椎名也不知那是怎样的笑意。  
「……那就好。」  
虽然只是，百分之一的幸福。  
但对我们而言，能够抓住它，也是一件很好的事。

Fin

Free Talk：爱则加诸膝，恶则坠诸渊。想在这个故事里表达的是爱可以呈现出的包容，哪怕有九十九分的遗憾，但因为有一分的幸福可能性在，所以不舍得放手。  
换句话来说的话，回乡if虽然在很大程度上是一种BE，但人生也不只有梦想，想表达哥嫂之间这样稍显沉重和任性的情感。（真是的，上好的开车梗被我写成了纯清水……）  
如果各位看完能有什么想法的话，非常欢迎与我沟通。


End file.
